


he fucking lied

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22387003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sambucky angst
Relationships: Sam Wilson/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	he fucking lied

‘Sam, he said he’d be with me ‘til the end of the line. He lied. He fucking lied!’ Bucky yells, glaring down, his gaze burning into the table. His chest heaves up and down, his breathing ragged. He’s stayed up many a long night thinking about this, but he feels no relief.

‘Bucky, I get it but-‘

‘No, you don’t! He said he’d be with me through everything and then he lied and he left, he fucking left. And it’s fucking unfair. Why does he get to have a happy ending when I don’t?’

‘Buck, calm do-‘

‘Don’t tell me to calm down, Wilson. You have no fucking clue what I’m going through. What I’ve gone through. I’ve lost my family, my best friend. Shit, my only friend-‘

‘He’s not your only friend, Bucky!’ Sam’s almost yelling now, because, god. God, Bucky can be so thick sometimes. Sam just wished that Bucky would look beyond Steve’s betrayal to him for once. Not that he’d ever admit it, but he was beginning to fall in love with him. Once again, he was never, ever gonna admit that. 

‘Huh-‘

‘I’m your friend, idiot.’

Bucky smiles a little. Maybe that Wilson guy isn’t so bad at all, he thinks to himself.

‘Yeah, that wouldn’t be terrible, I guess.’

‘Wow, real nice, Barnes,’ Sam smirks, rolling his eyes and shaking his head slightly. He couldn’t say much more than sarcastic remarks around Bucky, lest he give away that he  liked was madly in love with him. 

‘And besides’, Sam adds, ‘I know what it’s like to lose a best friend.’

Bucky raises an eyebrow.

‘His name was Riley. We were in the air force together. We were on a mission to...’ Tears begin to stream down Sam’s face. Though it was years ago, the memory is still fresh, each mention of Riley’s name like salt to an open wound. 

Bucky can’t speak. Not because he’s so surprised, but because he’s realised something. Because he suddenly remembers the day Riley died. Because it was Bucky who murdered him. He hadn’t been in control, but he knew it was his fault anyway. His chest began to constrict, his breaths turning short and shallow. he was choking up, almost unable to speak, his eyes blurring with tears. Because, of course, once again, his past fucked up his one chance, his only chance at having another friend. Why wouldn’t it be any different this time? He feels himself almost about to cry, but he can’t let his tears flow in front of Sam. 

‘I... I have to go,’ he forces out, already half sprinting out of the room.


End file.
